


Dicovering the inner workings of the House of Sarek

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AS IN TIMELINE WHAT TIMELINE, Amanda lives, Amanda loves her idiots, Daddy Sarek, F/F, F/M, Humor, I'm fixing this, Jim loves his idiot, M/M, Michael is an adoptive vulcan, OCC - Freeform, Overprotective Sarek, Overprotective Spock, Sarek is a teddy bear, THIS IS A MASH UP, Vulcan has not been destroyed, WARNING: THE AGE AND SITUATION OF THE CHARACTERS IS NOT FOLLOWING THE TIMELINE, lots of humor, ridiculous vulcans, twisting AOS and TOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: 2+1Sarek takes badly the news of Michael being imprisoned and reacts to save his baby girl. The rest of the family follows.Sarek has a empty nest trauma, his parenting skills improving with each child. The first one turned out a vulcan hippie. The second decided to flip the bird and abandoned his daddy to go reach the stars. This third is the closest he got to a nice, balanced vulc...human. He has to keep her safe!WARNING: This work has mashed up TOS, AOS and Discovery to make it possible for Jim, Spock and Bones as a command team to be present for the fun.2+1 EXTRA CHAPTER: the extra chapter will be the same plot as the two others, BUT WITH THE CORRECT AGES AND FOLLOWING THE TIMELINE.





	Dicovering the inner workings of the House of Sarek

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I just watched Star Trek Discovery, and our final conclusion was that Sarek has a empty nest trauma, and is an overprotective dad.
> 
> This craziness is what happens when Trekkies are allowed together.
> 
> Love you all, Luna

The door burst open and the Vulcan ambassador strolled inside, a fearsome scowl in his face. The admirals that conformed Starfleet’s High Command flinched. Sarek had always been the perfect example of Vulcan behaviour, and the entrance heralded trouble. 

“Ambassador! We are discussing how to deal with the Klingon threat sir, do not fret” as if vulcan’s fretted “we will ensure the safety of the members of the federation, of course” The Vulcan walked pass the stuttering aid asking if he required refreshments or anything else, anything at all. The ambassador of Vulcan in Earth stared down the Admirals in the room, took a deep breath, and in a sudden movement, banged his fists on the table in front of him, shouting “MY WARD SHALL BE RELEASED INMEDIATLY DID YOU HEAR ME? INMEDIATLY”

Starfleet’s Command, all at once, trying to swallow the lump in their throats and stared slightly worried at the positively angry Vulcan in front of them. The man launched himself into a passionate speech listing the logical reasons why Commander Burnham should be declared innocent of all charges and set free.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Meanwhile, far away from Earth, in the Starship Enterprise, another Commander was making a very important call. “Mother, Live long and prosper” he saluted. “Spock! Hello kan-bu, How is Space? Have you found any interesting species? How is Jim dearest? Does he need me to send more shirts?” Spock’s arched eyebrow was the only way his expression betrayed the amusement and affection he felt at his mother’s queries. “Hello Mrs Grayson! Don’t worry I have enough shirts! Thanks for asking!” Jim said, waving from his position behind his first officer.

“Mother, I have received a most fascinating transmission from Earth” “Oh really dear?” “Father seems to be and I quote ‘wreaking havoc at Headquarters’ and we are to ‘ Fetch him right now’ before he ‘terrorises everyone to death’ because ‘they have enough with the Klingons thank you very much’ What do you know about this?” 

Amanda’s eyes went big as saucers. Then her lips curled, and she began to laugh “That…. That idiot…” “Mother this is no laughing matter, according to Starfleet, Father has kicked in the shin at least two Admirals, as Vulcan strength is three times that of a human, I believe they might be injured”

Five minutes later Amanda sobered up, though she still giggled from time to time “well, you see, Michael got herself arrested for mutiny and they want to imprison her for life, so your father went to see what could be done to spare her. I just didn’t imagine the shin thing. Oh this is too good” Spock frowned. “I see. I shall retrieve them Mother, Peace and long life” “Peace and long life Kan-bu”

Spock turned to look at his T’hy’la “Jim, we must set course to Earth before my father sets something on fire” Jim just stared at him with his bright blue eyes full of confusion. Spock sighed “I will explain on our way there” Jim smiled.

“Great!” He reached for the communicator in the wall and called the bridge “Mister Sulu! Plot course to Earth!” then, he turned toward Spock, a mischievous light in his eyes. “I will get booze and Bones, you get comfy, I sense this will take a while”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next time Amanda answered her communicator, Jim was in the other side. He gave her his best smile, and Amanda frowned. “yes Jim?” “Good news Mrs Grayson!” he practically screamed. “Sarek has been stopped” he announced solemnly. “ Aaaand?” Amanda said, dreading the answer “Spock and the Ambassador got into a fistfight with Starfleet’s High Command” Amanda stared at him. 

Ten seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Forty.

A minute. 

“Jim dearest, we married two idiots…” Her exasperated rant was cut short by Bones’s voice coming from somewhere on the left from Jim “Jim come here right now! You could have a cracked rib!” Jim smiled and let out a nervous chuckled. Doctor McCoy joined him in front of the communicator “Madam, I’m sorry, but he needs medical attention” Grabbing the Captain by the ear he dragged him away. “Doctor” Amanda called “How did Jim become injured” Bones grimaced “One of the aids wanted to hit Spock with a chair. Jim didn’t take it well and tried to punch the boy. Jim was hit with that chair” Amanda arched an eyebrow. Bones could see who Spock got the gesture from. Before he left, Bones turned the monitor around so Amanda could see both Sarek and Spock sitting in the floor, tied up like turkeys in Thanksgiving.

“AMANDA” Sarek howled

“JIM” was Spock’s only sound, looking at his T’hy’la and doing the Vulcan equivalent of pouting.

“TELL THEM TO LET US GO ASHAYAM” said Sarek “MICHAEL MUST BE SET FREE” Amanda couldn’t help herself. She laughed. 

“THEY CANNOT DETAIN US WE HAVE INMUNITY” Both of them said. “Don’t listen to them Madam, they just PUNCHED AN ADMIRAL IN THE FACE” screamed Doctor McCoy, almost finished patching dear Jim up, who was sitting in a nearby chair, smiling even when the doctor jabbed him with hyposprays.

Amanda calmly looked at the disaster in front of her. Her Vulcans were trying to free themselves, still arguing with the Admirals who were black and blue and screaming back at the Vulcans, practically frothing at the mouth. If they hadn’t been the Ambassador and his son, sons of the House of Surak and under the direct protection of T’Pau of Vulcan, they would probably had been court martialled already and tossed in a cell with Michael. Her idiots. 

They were adorable. 

But still idiots.

Sometimes Amanda thought the whole ‘Vulcans do not feel, Vulcans follow the path of logic’ rumour was created by the Vulcans to hide the fact that they were a bunch of dorks.

“Please hold on, I’ll arrive soon a settle straight this mess” Everyone fell silent, and the admiral paled. This was a woman who flipped the bird to a whole planet when they turned up their noses at her wedding to the Vulcan equivalent of royalty. This was the woman who got T’Pau of Vulcan to lecture a bunch of school children about the illogicality of bullying. This was Amanda Grayson, a force of nature. And she was coming to Earth.

In their place in the floor, both Vulcans had ceased all their struggles and silently contemplated their future. A cold sweat made them shiver. Amanda was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work!!! 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna


End file.
